Life Goes On
by nEoN LiTe
Summary: [Slytheringerl's Life Goes On]Some things changes when 5th year at Hogwatrs starts. Two enemies become friends and was pulled away by each others' friends. Will they ever get to see each other again as thier parents find out?
1. Hogwarts Express

Life Goes On  
Chapter 1 - ***  
~*~*  
  
A/N: This is my 2nd fic! I'm happy to start another one. This fic, I accept FLAMERS cuz 'life goes on'!  
  
Disclaimer: I really do not own Harry Potter characters. They truly belong to the one and only great J.K. Rowling, except for Deidre Malfoy. Draco Malfoy does not belong to me, but his photograph in my room does belong to me!  
  
~*~  
  
Life Goes On - LeAnn Rimes  
  
You sucked me in  
And played my mind  
Just like a toy  
You were crank and wind  
  
Baby I would give till you wore it out  
You left me lyin' in a pool of doubt  
And you're still thinkin' you're the Daddy Mac  
You should've known better but you didn't  
And I can't go back  
  
Oh life goes on  
And it's only gonna make me strong  
It's a fact, once you get on board  
Say good-bye cause you can't go back  
Oh it's a fight, and I really wanna get it right  
Where I'm at, is my life before me  
And this feelin' that I can go back  
Life goes on   
  
  
Oh life goes on  
And it's only gonna make me strong  
It's a fact, once you get on board  
Say good-bye cause you can't go back  
Oh it's a fight, and I really wanna get it right  
Where I'm at, is my life before me  
And this feelin' that I can go back  
Life goes on   
  
Wish I knew then  
What I know now  
You held all the cards  
And sold me out  
  
Baby shame on you, if you fool me once  
Shame on me if you fool me twice  
You've been a pretty hard case to crack  
Should've known better but I didn't  
And I can't go back  
  
Oh life goes on  
And it's only gonna make me strong  
It's a fact, once you get on board  
Say good-bye cause you can't go back  
Oh it's a fight, and I really wanna get it right  
Where I'm at, is my life before me  
And this feelin' that I can go back  
Life goes on   
  
Na, na, na, na, na  
Life goes on  
Na, Na, Na, Na,  
It made me strong  
Oh yeah, got this feeling that I can't go back  
  
Life goes on, life goes on, and it's only gonna me strong  
Life goes on, life goes on, and on and on  
  
shame on you, if you fool me once  
Shame on me if you fool me twice  
You've been a pretty hard case to crack  
Should've known better but I didn't  
And I can't go back  
  
Na, na, na, na, na  
Life goes on  
Na, Na, Na, Na  
It made me strong  
  
Oh yeah  
Gotta feelin' that I can't go back  
No I can't go back  
Oh yeah  
I've gotta go now  
I'm moving on  
No turning back  
'Cause you made me strong  
~  
  
It was a bright sunny day at the King's Cross Station, Platform 9 3/4. The favourite trio, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger was pulling their heavily-loaded trolleys to the train. They got up the Hogwarts Express and immediately found an empty compartment. They quickly settled down as the train already started to move. Ginny came in the compartment a few minutes later and greeted 'Hi'. Hermione and Harry reaplied 'Hi' back as Ginny sat down beside Hermione. They soon fell into a deep conversation about Quidditch. Hermione and Ginny, of course, did not listen to them. They were not exactly interested in the topic. The trion was going to start their fifth year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. Hermione, however, was probably the most excited student on the train because she was appointed to be a school prefect. She had topped her marks in the tests very well indeed. Unfortunately for her, Draco Malfoy, her archenemy in Slytherin, had too and is a prefect for Slytherin. Every thought of Draco working with her makes her feel sick and disgusted.   
  
'Uh, come on, Ginny. We've still got some more time to walk around,' offered Hermione.  
  
'Yeah, sure. It's kinda boring here anyway,' agreed Ginny with a smile.  
  
*Moments Later*  
  
'Look, Hermione! Malfoy is staring into space!' Ginny giggled as they walked across Draco's compartment while pointing to Drcao sitting, staring out of the window.  
  
'Yeah, Ginny! I think what malfoy's dreaming about?' wondered Hermione.  
  
'I don't know. Probably that scum Parkinson?' asked Ginny.  
  
'Parkinson? You've gotta be kidding! Malfoy would never dream about her!' laughed Hermione.  
  
'How do you know? Got something there, Mione?' asked Ginny, curious.  
  
'No, no! Wrong idea! I overheard Malfoy talking to Zambini just now. Malfoy was complaining about how Parkinson keep on bugging him with letters during the summer. Serves him right!'   
  
'Yeah! Hey, let's go back to our compartment. I feel like as if I'm giddy walking in a moving train,' asked Ginny.  
  
'Yeah, let's go,' agreed Hermione.  
  
*A few minutes later after they had gotten back to their compartment*  
  
'Hey, Granger! Have you forgotten something?! You'll have to go!' panted Draco.  
  
'What do you want, Malfoy?' roared Ron.  
  
'It's none of your business, Weasley!'   
  
'And it's none of your business to boss Hermione around!' added Ginny.  
  
'Really, chicken head Weasley?!' asked Draco, 'Quick, Granger! For goodness sake! We have a prefect meeting now!'  
  
'Oh yeah! I forgot! Gotta go, guys. Meet you sooner or later,' smiled Hermione at her friends.   
  
Draco just smirked at ron who was glaring at him. They practically ran to a compartment, with Hermione following Draco.  
  
'There you are, Hermione! I thought you forgot about our meeting! Thank god I asked Malfoy to look for you. He was quite fast, actually,' said Cho, who was the year's Head Girl. 


	2. Prefects

'I wouldn't want to go around looking for a mudblood Gryffindor again! Such a disgrace to the name of Slytherins!' whined Draco.  
  
'Aww... Too bad! I will be asking you to look for Hermione again later!' teased Roger Davies, the Head Boy.  
  
'Call me a mudblood again and I swear I'll kill you, Draco Malfoy!' roared Hermione.  
  
'Whoa! Calm down, girl! Malfoy! How dare you call her a mudblood! You should behave! You're a prefect, for goodness sake!' scolded Clarissa Chadwick, the Ravenclaw prefect. Clarissa started Hogwarts last two years. She had topped her marks as good as Hermione, but much to people's surprise, Hermione didn't mind. At least she sad found a girl who share the same interests as her.  
  
'Yeah, Malfoy. You should really change. You should set a good example to the pupils in Hogwarts,' advised Justin Finch-Fletchly, the Hufflupuff prefect.   
  
'Speak for yourself, F-squared!'  
  
'F-squared??' asked the rest together.  
  
'Don't you learn arithmacy?? F-squared stands for double F's. And to me, double F is Finch-Fletchly!' smirked Draco.  
  
'Cheeky, aren't you, Malfoy?' asked Roger, but Draco just sneered.  
  
~*~*  
  
A/N: Why can't I just get more reviews?! I'm really mad! I need more reviews! The more reviews I get, the longer and the faster chapters I will update! *Blackmail, huh??*  
Thanks for the first 4 reviewers.. I hope I get more reviews from you guys! Please! 


End file.
